Eternal Sunshine
by musical-trash
Summary: AU, but canon near the end. She was always there in different point of his life, but she had a different name. Who is she? And can she change him for the better? She was his enigma. His Eternal Sunshine. Jalice. J/A. Please review! Terrible summary, but the story is good, I promise!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga, or anything in the universe does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

She was everywhere, in every point of his life. She was probably lurking around somewhere in his human life as well, but he had just forgotten her.

She always looked the same, _smelled _the same, and yet she always had a different name.

However, before he could know more about her, she always slipped from his grasp and disappeared.

She had too many names, so he stuck to calling her his "Eternal Sunshine" or his "Enigma".

He always looked forward to seeing her again.

His Enigma.

His Eternal Sunshine.

* * *

**A/N Hello! *waves awkwardly* So this is going to be my attempt at an Alice/Jasper story (aka Jalice), and I'm really excited. This idea randomly popped into my head while I was watching Lord of the Rings O.O **

**Anyways I'm really excited to be writing this story, and I hope you are excited to be reading it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE, IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT A LOT!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Read the one in the prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter One: 1861 ~ 1865. Houston, Texas**

* * *

Even though Jasper always had a suspicion, he didn't know that his Eternal Sunshine had been present in his human life.

She was born as Ann Moore, the daughter of his next door neighbor who was three years younger than him. They were never close, and Jasper always thought that she was kind of…weird. She was never let out of the house much during her childhood, and when she was let out, people avoided her at a wide berth. She was pale, almost unnaturally pale, her hair was a dark black and covered her face most of the time, and her dark brown eyes seemed cold and lifeless.

And yet, he felt a weird…attraction to her.

If she walked around her front yard in a pale pink dress that was too big for her petite figure, he always stared at her. It didn't matter what color dress she wore, if she was outside, his eyes would always zero in on her.

"Jasper, what on earth are you doing?" the soprano voice of his current female companion breaking him out of his thoughts. He groaned inwardly. Why had he chosen to court _her_, out of all people?

"Nothing, Gertie," he replied, giving her a crooked smile, trying to seem natural. Gertie, or Gertrude, put her hands on her hips and glared.

"You were staring at her," she accused. "You were looking at that…._freak_!" For some strange reason, Jasper felt defensive of poor Ann Moore.

"Just leave her alone, okay?" he asked. "I bet she has enough on her shoulders, you don't need to add to it by calling her names in public." Gertie huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, whatever," she muttered. "Can we leave now?" Jasper nodded and she looped an arm through his and they headed back to the wagon that was attached to one of Gertie's horses. He felt eyes boring into his back and he turned his head around.

Those brown eyes that he thought were cold and lifeless now stared back at him with warmth and gratitude.

"Jasper?" Gertie's sharp voice made him break the gaze. "Can you help me up?" He nodded and helped her into the wagon. Before getting in himself, he turned around to catch one last glimpse.

To his disappointment, she wasn't there.

* * *

Jasper trudged back home in the pouring rain. Gertie had taken the wagon home and so he had been stuck with heading home on foot. Inwardly, he cursed Gertie's name.

"Thank you," a small voice called to him from his left. He turned his head towards the voice, frowning. It was not a voice he recognized.

It was Ann Moore. She was seated under a tree, seeking shelter from the rain, but it didn't do her much. Her dress and hair was soaked, mud was splattered all over her arms, dress, and bare feet. Curious, Jasper walked towards her and sat next to her under the tree.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked her, staring at her. She didn't stare back, but faced her face forward, staring at the rain.

"For defending me," she replied. "You didn't have to, you know. I've heard people call me worse things. In front of my face." She was hinting at something, but he didn't know what it was and decided not to ask her about it.

"Well, it would be ungentlemanly of me to let her say things like that about you in front of your face," he muttered, turning his gaze to the rain.

"True."

His eyes snapped back to her and she was staring back, amused.

He gave her a smile, and she smiled back.

_She looks actually pretty when she smiles. She should do it more often…._

No Jasper! Stop! Stop thinking about that. You are courting someone…. You can't be thinking of someone else.

"I should…I should get going," he muttered and stood up, brushing some of the mud of his bottom.

"Jasper?" she called. He turned around.

"Yes?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but…. Don't enlist."

He frowned. "Pardon?"

"Please don't enlist," she repeated, her brown eyes staring into his own brown ones. "Please. You don't know what horrors will happen to you if you do."

This was Ann Moore's real self. Crazy. He should get away.

"Sure, Ann," he reassured her. "I won't enlist."

"Okay."

"Goodnight," he said, bowing his head a little. He stepped into the pouring rain and started towards his house.

"Jasper?" she called for him again. He turned around again.

"Yes?"

"Will you-" she stopped, and swallowed. She seemed nervous.

"What is it Ann?" he asked her, becoming impatient. All he wanted was to get out of his wet clothes and relax in his bed.

"Will you come visit me again tomorrow?" she boldly asked. He was shocked.

"Um, sure," he lied. He knew he wouldn't be visiting her the next day because he was going to enlist and he was positive that he would be accepted.

"Okay. Goodnight."

He opened the door and stepped inside. He gave a sigh. Ann's warning was stuck in his mind.

_You don't know what horrors will happen to you if you do._

"She's crazy," he muttered to himself as he headed into his room. "Crazy. You can't believe what she says because she's insane." He immediately felt bad for saying that. Instead, he got ready for bed, gave his nightly prayers, and crawled between his bed sheets. He should get some sleep, for he had a big day ahead of him the next day.

Outside, Ann Moore was still under that tree, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"He's not coming," she whispered to herself, a tear rolled down her face. She knew that something would happen to her soon, something that would tear her away from the world. But she also knew that she would be reborn and she would meet him again in a new body.

_Goodbye Jasper Whitlock. I wish you the best. Until the next time._

* * *

Jasper had enlisted, and became the youngest major in Confederate Army. Even though he lied about his age, it didn't matter. He was still the youngest major, and was proud about it.

"Hey Major," one of the soldier called to him as he ran up to him. "I have a letter for you. From your mother."

"Thank you," he said softly, taking the letter.

The soldier saluted and went back to his fellow soldiers. Jasper opened the letter quickly. It had been so long since his mother had sent him a letter.

'Dear Jasper,' the letter read.

'Congratulations on becoming the youngest major in the army! Your father is beside himself with joy. Of course, I am proud of your accomplishment, even though I ever really approved of sending my only child to fight and possibly lose his life.

'Your father is doing well, and so am I. How are you? You know I worry constantly about you, son, so I really wish you would write me more. Anyways I should tell you what happened recently. You do remember the Moore's right? Well, their daughter Ann had been kidnapped in the middle of the night. But they found her body in a ditch the night before last. She had been murdered. It's so sad, isn't it? The poor girl…. And her poor family. Her mother hasn't been out of the house since the funeral, but the father doesn't seem to be affected at all! And Ann's older sister, Ellen, had been walking around in a daze. People are suspecting that Mr. Moore is the one that killed poor Ann, but I believe that's hogwash. Don't believe one word.

'Besides that, son, I wish you the best, and look forward to your next letter.

'Love, Mama.'

"Dead," Jasper whispered.

Ann Moore was dead.

And Jasper would never see her again.

"Sir!" a voice broke him out of his thoughts. "A small village near us has been attacked!" Jasper put the letter aside.

"Let's go," he said. "We must evacuate the women and children as quickly as possible."

That was when he met Maria, Lucy, and Nettie.

That was when he realized what Ann Moore meant by "horrors".

He wished he had listened.

* * *

**A/N Well that was the first chapter! As you already know, Alice is Ann Moore, and she will be many, many other people as well. This story is sort of AU and yet will become cannon in the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE, IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT A LOT!**

**Until next time,**

**~AsTheLastPetalFalls~**


End file.
